


time will tell what we're all about

by DatOneCrayCrayWriter, thewalrus_said



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOneCrayCrayWriter/pseuds/DatOneCrayCrayWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: It had been nearly seven years, and Otabek had blinked without realizing it, and gotten shocked.





	time will tell what we're all about

**_Beka and Yura’s To-Do List: Skate Canada_ **

_-TIM HORTONS_

_-figure out how to smuggle proper maple syrup back to russia_

_-how many times, Yura - do not involve me in your criminal activities -O_

_-like you’ve never done anything illegal -Y_

_-there’s pot, and then there’s violating international trade law -O_

_-is smuggling syrup actually illegal? -Y_

_-if it’s not, do you still want to do it? -O_

_-i refuse to answer on the grounds of fuck you -Y_

_-niagara falls_

_-scheduled: Oct. 31st -O_

_-HALLOWEEN WATERFALL -Y_

_-and birthday waterfall -O_

_-BEKA BIRTHDAY HALLOWEEN WATERFALL -Y_

_-you have to promise not to dress up like jj again though -Y_

_-that was once and it was five years ago -O_

_-IT HAUNTS ME -Y_

_-more tim hortons_

_-slash jj’s tires_

_-see above -O_

_-spoilsport -Y_

_-hockey game_

_-scheduled: Oct. 30th, after gala -O_

_-if no one loses a tooth i want a refund -Y_

_-at the gala or the game? -O_

_-yes -Y_

_-TIM HORTOOOOOOONS_

_-don’t blame me if you get so hyped up on caffeine you can’t skate straight -O_

_-how dare you -Y_

_-dj gig_

_-scheduled: Oct. 28th, 11pm -O_

_-drop in on old rinkmates_

_-Oct. 25-27th -O_

_-jesus, how many friends in canada do you have -Y_

_-why the surprise? i’m friendly -O_

_-that explains why jj wets himself whenever you look at him -Y_

_-that’s not my fault, that’s his complex -O_

_-suuuuuuuure -Y_

_-Make out_

Otabek was twitchy. He’d gone through half a joint and he was still twitchy, which meant that the twitch was coming from too deep within him to excise via normal methods, and he would just have to wait it out. Yuri had just texted that their plane had touched down, and they would be at the hotel in less than three hours. Otabek had been twitching since Yuri added the last item on the to-do list, three weeks prior. Three hours was nothing.

Otabek resisted the urge to roll another joint. It wouldn’t help. Nothing would help until he and Yuri talked. _Or we could not talk, and just -_

Otabek shoved his earbuds deeper into his ears and changed the song, finding something soothing and jacking the volume up. There was no use thinking about it. Either it would happen or it wouldn’t. He would know soon enough.

Yakov Feltsman had taken Otabek aside, all those years ago in Barcelona, after his and Yuri’s first gala collaboration. “Look,” he’d said, staring Otabek down. “I’m glad the boy’s making friends. I am. He needs some. I just want to make sure everything’s on the level.”

“On the level?” Otabek had repeated, confused.

Yakov had sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “What’s your interest in him?”

_Oh._

Otabek had thought, brow furrowed, and then said, “When I was fourteen, I turned a corner and almost walked into the path of a downed electrical cable. It was live, thrashing around and shooting sparks everywhere. One end nearly got me in the arm.” He’d caught Yakov’s eye. “I want Yuri where I can see him.”

Yakov had accepted that, and Otabek had settled into observing the live wire that had been flitting around in his peripheral vision since Juniors.

It had been nearly seven years, and Otabek had blinked without realizing it, and gotten shocked.

Otabek opened the To-Do List, scrolled to the bottom, and started typing.

_-Make out_

_-me, or anyone? -O_

Half an hour later, Otabek got an email that Yuri had edited the document.

_-Make out_

_-me, or anyone? -O_

_-you -Y_

Well, that was one question answered, anyway.

Otabek slid back into the flow of the music, eyes closed; when his phone buzzed with a text, forty-five minutes had passed. _Turn down the music, heathen, I’ve been knocking for five minutes. I look like an idiot out here, let me in._

Yuri shouldered past Otabek as soon as the door was open, dropping their backpack onto the ground before faceplanting into the bed. “Long flight?” Otabek asked the back of their head.

Yuri groaned and rolled over. “Viktor _insisted_ on sitting together, and all he did the whole flight was moan about how much he misses Katsudon. I couldn’t get a wink of sleep.”

“Hungry?”

Yuri nodded.

“Room service?”

More nodding. Otabek threw them the menu; it landed on their face. “Burger,” came the muffled response from under the menu. “The works.”

Yuri managed to drag themself up into a seated position while Otabek was on the phone. “Half an hour,” Otabek said, coming to sit next to them.

“A million years.” Yuri tipped their head until it was resting on Otabek’s shoulder. “I’m going to die of hunger. How are your Canadian friends?”

“They’re fine. A few of them are coming to the competition.” Yuri gave a soft grumble of interest. “So is JJ,” Otabek added.

“Ugh.” Yuri lifted their head and tilted it back, staring at the ceiling. “I really hate that guy.”

“I know you do.”

Silence settled around them. Normally they could sit in silence quite comfortably, but today it was awkward. Otabek twitched again. After a minute, Yuri caught his eye and said, “Well?”

“Well?”

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Otabek had always assumed, whenever he let himself think about it, that Yuri would kiss like they skated - angry, powerful, completely in control - but when Otabek slid a hand around their jaw and pulled them in, they gave an audible gasp of relief and practically melted. Otabek would have laughed if he hadn’t been otherwise occupied.

The knock on the door half an hour later startled Otabek. Yuri tightened their grip on his collar when he tried to get up. “I have to get the food,” Otabek whispered, grinning, and pressed another kiss to their mouth. They let him go with a grumble.

Otabek had barely wheeled the cart in before Yuri fell on it, shoving a handful of french fries into their mouth with none of the grace they had on the ice. Otabek laughed, uncovering his own plate. They wrinkled their nose at him.

“Are we going to talk about this?” Otabek asked, after a few minutes of eating.

“Oh hell yes.” Yuri popped another french fry into their mouth. “We are going to talk so much about this, I have not spent half my life watching Viktor and Katsudon not talk to each other to fall into the same trap. We’re going to communicate like fucking adults.” Another french fry. “After the food is gone.”

“Naturally.”

Yuri devoured their burger with all the speed Otabek had come to expect after international travel, and they flopped back onto Otabek’s bed and eyed him while he finished his chicken at a more sedate pace. “Did you smoke?” Yuri asked as Otabek took his last bite.

“Mhm. I was nervous. Just a bit, though, and two hours ago. I’m fine to talk and make decisions about things.” Otabek set his silverware down and leaned back in the chair he had pulled over from the desk to eat in.

Yuri snorted. “Subtle. Okay.” Yuri rolled onto their side, propping their head on their elbow. “So. I’ve been thinking, and I think we should date.”

Otabek had expected as much. Yuri never did anything casually, and if they were in favor of kissing, they were likely in favor of more. Still, hearing them say it send a hot chill down Otabek’s spine. “Okay. Why?”

Yuri blew air out of their cheeks. “Because I like you, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about kissing you for _months,_ and because the thought of you dating someone else makes me want to scream.” They were blushing, Otabek noted, but Yuri kept their eyes on Otabek’s despite the bright red of their cheeks. “Thoughts?”

 _Yes. Yes, yes._ “Long distance.”

Yuri waved a hand. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t it?” Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Everyone says it’s hard.”

“Fuck _hard._ Quadruple loops are hard, and we can both do those.”

Otabek snorted. “Of course you would compare dating to skating. And I’m shit at quad loops, you know that.”

Yuri groaned. “Okay, fine, bad example. Quads don’t end in making out with me at every available opportunity, and dating me would. Distance hasn’t stopped me wanting to make out with _you_ at every available opportunity. Are you interested or not?”

Otabek left the chair and put one knee on the bed, pressing Yuri onto their back with a kiss. Yuri’s hand went up to his chin and they kissed back for a moment, and then pushed his mouth an inch away. “Nuh-uh. I told you, words.”

Otabek smiled. “Yes, I’m interested. In the dating and the kissing and whatnot.”

“Even though we live in different countries?”

“Like you said. It hasn’t stopped me wanting you.”

Yuri flushed again, the redness going down their neck. “Well. That’s that settled, then. Good.”

“Good,” Otabek said. “More kissing now?”

“Mhm.” They pulled him down and then stopped again. “Just kissing, though.”

“No _just_ about it,” Otabek said.

“Prove it.”

\--

Otabek had pulled some strings he still had in the clubs of Windsor, and snagged a set time an hour after the end of competition. Pauly clapped him on the shoulder when he came to the table, passing him the headset. “Good to see you, man!” he shouted over the music.

“Good to see you too!” Otabek shouted back. “Anything I should know about?”

Pauly shook his head. “Nah. Watch your bass levels, a speaker in the back’s about to blow, but you should be fine. Sick skating earlier, by the way. The scores were bullshit.”

Otabek shushed him, winking, and slipped the headset on. He could see Yuri, resting their elbows on the bar, a bottle of water in one hand, eyes fixed on Otabek as he slid out of Pauly’s last song and into his own set.

Half an hour later, Otabek stood aside to let the next DJ take the table and went to the bar, where Yuri was still nursing their water. “How was I?” Otabek said, taking the bottle from their hand and draining half of what was left.

“Hot,” Yuri answered, eyes glinting. “Come on, let’s dance.”

“We have to compete tomorrow,” Otabek pointed out.

Yuri rolled their eyes. “It’s not even midnight, and we’re first and second going into the free skate. We can spare an hour.”

An hour turned into ninety minutes, and then into two hours, before they finally pried themselves apart long enough to get out of the club and into the hotel elevator. “Did I mention how hot you are when you DJ?” Yuri murmured as the elevator door closed, slinging their arms around Otabek’s neck.

“Once or twice.”

\--

“Haven’t you been here before?” Otabek asked, one hand clutching Yuri’s shirt as they leaned out over the waterfall.

“Not the Canadian side.”

“How does it compare to the American side?”

Yuri leaned back, tucking themself against Otabek’s shoulder. “Much better.”

Otabek smiled. “Who knew the Ice Tiger of Russia was such a sap?”

Yuri growled. “I’m not a sap. I’m being honest. I like doing stuff with you better than doing stuff alone.”

Otabek lifted his arm to properly wrap it around Yuri’s shoulders. “Likewise.”

“Especially when it’s on your birthday and I get to make out with you on your birthday and then steal candy from children.”

“We’re not stealing candy from children,” Otabek said into their hair.

Yuri sighed dramatically. “Fine. But can we at least go buy discount candy tomorrow before our flights?”

“If it’s on you,” said Otabek. Yuri pulled away and frowned at Otabek, making him snort. “You haven’t given me a birthday present,” he added.

“ _I’m_ your birthday present,” Yuri said. “Would you rather have candy than me?”

“I’d rather have candy _and_ you.”

Yuri planted their face back in his shoulder. “Loser.”

\--

**_Beka and Yura’s To-Do List: Rostelecom Cup_ **

_-make out_

_-you’re not even going to be in moscow, yura, why is there a to-do list -O_

_-am so going to be in moscow -Y_

_-you’re not in this competition -O_

_-you are, though -Y_

_-v+y are letting you fly to a different country for a competition you’re not even in? -O_

_-i’m done til the final, it’s just the chicken nugget now, and they say i’m ‘demoralizing’ to have around when he’s training -Y_

_-did you leave a bottle of ketchup in his skates again? -O_

_-he laughed his ass off!!! it’s just viktor and katsudon who have no sense of humor -Y_

_-dinner with grandpa_

_-scheduled: every night -Y_

_-have mercy on me -O_

_-what’s wrong with grandpa??? -Y_

_-nothing -O_

_-then....???? -Y_

_-fine. one night. -Y_

_-thank you -O_

_-kick jj’s ass_

_-stop adding things to this, this is not a real to-do list -O_

_-and the plan is winning gold, obviously this includes beating all the other competitors -O_

_-there’s a difference between beating him and kicking his ass, and that difference is humiliation -Y_

_-and this is so a real to-do list, look, it’s got three items on -Y_

_-you know jj’s chilled out a lot since your first gp series, right? -O_

_-no one who’s that scared of you has a clean conscience -Y_

_-tell yura when beka’s flight lands so they can pick him up_

_-this is not even a rostelecom to-do item, this is pre-arrival stuff -O_

_-do you want me to stop adding things/not come to moscow? i can back off if you want -Y_

_-i very very much want you to come to moscow -O_

_-oh good -Y_

\--

“Why are you so nervous?” Yuri asked, leaning back in their chair. “You’ve met my grandpa before.”

“Not as your boyfriend.”

“Hmm.” Yuri tapped their finger against their chin and Otabek bit back the comparison to their choreographer that came to his lips. “I can see why you’d be nervous, in that case. This is only your datemate’s beloved grandfather, who absolutely adores you, and who’s been listening to his grandchild natter on about their crush on you for over a year now.” Yuri nodded. “Definitely terrifying.”

The upside of Yuri’s ‘open communication’ crusade was that both of them had spent so much time blushing that neither was particularly fussed about it anymore. “Over a year, huh?”

“Mmm. Consciously, anyway.” Yuri looked at their phone and stood. “Come on, boyfriend. Time to get your skates, it’s competition time.”

Otabek shrugged on his jacket and followed Yuri out of his hotel room. “If I win gold, will you kiss it?”

Yuri snorted. “Not for the Rostelecom Cup. Beat me in the Final and we’ll talk.”

\--

The stretch of time after the medals had been given out was mind-numbingly boring, as it always was once the adrenaline faded. Otabek flashed his gold medal for the photographers and made small talk with sponsors and signed autographs, all the while feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Yuri was live-texting him their grandfather’s dinner preparations, and the pictures Otabek had managed to see between conversations had made him ravenous.

“Almost done,” his coach said in his ear, clapping him on the shoulder. “One more interview and we’re out. Do you have plans for tonight?”

“I’m having dinner with a friend.”

“Plisetsky?” His coach grinned at his expression. “Come on, everyone saw they were here, and it’s not hard to work out why.”

“They could have become a fan of JJ’s overnight,” Otabek said. “You never know.”

“A meteor could hit us right now,” his coach countered. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

Finally, everything was done, and Otabek woke up his phone to see a picture of a pan wrapped in foil in the oven. _Ready whenever you are,_ Yuri had captioned it.

 _On my way,_ Otabek replied. Yuri sent back a heart emoji.

\--

“See? That wasn’t so terrible, was it,” Yuri asked, shutting the door to their room. “Just like every other dinner we’ve all had together.”

“There was less cat hair in the food than normal,” Otabek managed to get out before their arms were around his neck and his mouth was otherwise occupied.

Eventually Yuri released him and pushed him onto the bed, dropping onto the other side. “Not kissing you every day is bullshit. Music,” they added, holding out their hand and wiggling their fingers until Otabek fished his earphones out of his pocket and handed them one.

“I have a question,” Yuri started, halfway through the first song. “Back in Barcelona - the first time,” they clarified, “when you kidnapped me.” Otabek had long given up countering that it was _not_ a kidnapping, it was a rescue, and just rolled his eyes and gestured for Yuri to go on. “Why did you want to be friends with me then?”

“Like I told you. I thought we were similar.”

“Is that all?”

Yuri’s eyes were wide, and their fingers were tapping on the bedspread between the two of them. Otabek sighed and reached for their hand, letting them wrap their fingers through his. “Honestly? You scared the shit out of me. I wanted you in my eyeline.”

Yuri grinned. “I like that. Keep your enemies close?”

“You weren’t an enemy. I wanted to keep it that way. That was the whole point.” Otabek looked at their clasped hands in front of him. “Now I get a question.”

“Shoot.”

“When did you start wanting to date me?”

That got him a snort. “Fishing for compliments, Beka? Really?”

“Not fishing. I’m genuinely curious.”

Yuri sighed, twitching their fingers until they were out of Otabek’s grasp and could dance down his wrist and forearm as they talked. “The first time we saw each other after I came out, in Tokyo for the Worlds. You took that picture of that weird fish statue and I asked if you’d send it to me.”

“I remember.” That was still Viktor’s contact photo in Otabek’s phone.

“I’d been in your phone for at least two years as _Little Soldier Boy,_ right?”

“Oh, much longer than that,” Otabek said. “Since Barcelona.”

A smile flitted across Yuri’s face. “Nerd. Anyway, you handed me your phone to text myself the picture, and I saw that you’d changed my contact name to _Little Tin Soldier._ ”

Otabek waited, but they didn’t go on. “Is that it?”

Yuri nodded. “That’s it.” They held his gaze for a moment longer, then said, “Satisfied?” Otabek nodded, and they closed their eyes, tucking one hand under their empty ear as music filtered in through the earphone.

The earphones were bright red, a gift from Yuri on Otabek’s most recent birthday. Otabek stared at their fingers for two full songs, and then reached out and plucked the earphone back. “Oy,” Yuri muttered, opening their eyes. Otabek picked up their hand and knotted the earphone around their little finger, tugging the knot closed before placing the earphone back into Yuri’s ear. He tied his own cord around his own finger, and put his hand on the bedspread next to Yuri’s.

Yuri snorted. “Now who’s the sap,” they said, but they were smiling.

“Fair’s fair,” Otabek said. “I couldn’t let you have all the romance points.” Yuri rolled their eyes and kissed him.

\--

“Okay, new rule,” Otabek gasped, pulling his mouth from Yuri’s. “No kissing in costume.”

Yuri smirked. “Pants too tight?”

Otabek kissed them again. “You’re too attractive when you’re smug, I need to leave.”

“So leave.”

Otabek kissed them once again and then made himself turn and head for the door. “You’re a menace, Plisetsky.”

Otabek heard them laugh. “Just trying to give you some proper motivation, Altin.”

“It’s the gala, Yura. I’ve already won the competition.”

Yuri drew in a horrified gasp. “That’s no reason to give it less than your best, Beka.”

Otabek flipped them the bird over his shoulder, and they laughed again.

\--

**_Beka and Yura’s To-Do List: Grand Prix Final (Munich)_ **

_-make out_

_-scheduled: every day -O_

_-at least half an hour a day -Y_

_-that can be arranged -O_

_-how very accommodating -Y_

_-we aim to please -O_

_-hide from my coach and choreographer_

_-scheduled: all day every day, someone save me -Y_

_-they can’t be that bad -O_

_-THEY ARE THAT BAD. IT’S BEEN SEVEN YEARS AND THEY’RE STILL THAT BAD. besides, this means more cuddling for you -Y_

_-well, in that case -O_

_-go dancing_

_-you never go dancing unless you’re at a competition -O_

_-i never go dancing unless i’m at a competition with you -Y_

_-i’ve been trying to seduce you for a solid year -Y_

_-well it worked, obviously -O_

_-eventually -Y_

_-i’ve worked it out - you want to spare yourself having to tell viktor and yuuri by having the press catch us grinding -O_

_-it is a perfect plan with zero flaws -Y_

_-win gold so yura has to kiss my medal_

_-win gold so beka has to kiss my medal_

_-a proper dinner date_

_-explain -Y_

_-we’ve been dating two months and we haven’t gone on a date that wasn’t over Skype -O_

_-we’ve gone on dates! -Y_

_-getting fast food and making out in your grandfather’s car doesn’t count as a date -O_

_-besides, if you want the press to catch us, i’d rather it be in nice clothing than covered in glitter and beer -O_

_-this is where you and i differ -Y_

_-is that a no? -O_

_-hell no, i’m gonna wine and dine the shit out of you -Y_

_-get the chicken nugget a tattoo without Viktor and Katsudon knowing_

_-EXPLAIN -O_

_-he just asked me five minutes ago if i’d help him sneak out and get some ink between the free skate and the gala -Y_

_-why do you have to sneak? v+y have about five tattoos between them -O_

_-he wants it in a not-covered-by-costume spot -Y_

_-it’s too good to pass up, come on, say you’ll come with -Y_

_-fine. we’ll get minami an illicit tattoo that he’ll then have to skate with at the gala -O_

_-the nugget won’t be in the gala, not with you and me and ji in the Final -Y_

_-and that’s not me being rude he said so himself -Y_

_-what tattoo does he want? -O_

_-idk he didn’t say, but my money’s on a ketchup bottle -Y_

_-make out_

_-already scheduled; see above -O_

_-bears repeating -Y_

_\--_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [DatOneCrayCrayWriter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOneCrayCrayWriter)
> 
> Words by [thewalrus_said](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said)
> 
>  ***From the one cray cray writer, with love:** _Hey guys, IT'S A-ME!! I hope all of you are loving this work as much as I do~ This is the first time I've ever been in a Reverse-bang, and lemme just say it's been a real honor and such a GREAT experience to be a participant. Basically the event I never knew I needed until I saw it, and I'm sure many can relate!!_  
>  *I can't thank Mod Ren and Mod Rita enough for such a great time it's been. They deserve all the goodness in the world for hosting this awesome event. I definitely look forward to more in the future <333  
> *Tess here?? Talented, wonderful, and her work?? Magical. Simply magical. I legit couldn't nap for the entire day lol, that's just how hyped I am! Seeing my art being translated in such a beautiful and natural way as this, it's hard NOT to get sleeplessly excited. **PLEASE MAKE SURE TO CHECK HER OTHER WORK OUT BECAUSE THEY ARE A++++++** Seriously. You won't regret burning your hours reading through all of them like I do, guaranteed.
> 
>  **From the walrus:** _*passes out* IT'S DONE. I love a good RBB and this was no exception. Especially with THAT ART! And then I listened to the song they were inspired by and it fit so well with the ideas I had and just. So so good. So much fun. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! Beta love, as always, to[RobinLorin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLorin) and [Nina](http://trautkeinenartigenkindern.tumblr.com/). #overcomechihoko_


End file.
